


Force-Feeding

by RadioactiveJen



Series: Smutty Ineffable One-Shots of 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self-Conscious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smut, Stuffing, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: Day two of smut and already I'm exploring kinks I never have before. But who doesn't love Aziraphale's softness?Tldr: Aziraphale is self conscious and Crowley helps him eat and enjoy himself again.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Smutty Ineffable One-Shots of 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Force-Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of smut and already I'm exploring kinks I never have before. But who doesn't love Aziraphale's softness?
> 
> Tldr: Aziraphale is self conscious and Crowley helps him eat and enjoy himself again.

"Why don't we ever go out to dinner anymore?" it may have been an exaggeration, or maybe just not. Counting back, Crowley could maybe place their last meal together at perhaps...three weeks ago. Now they were seeing each other almost every day and Aziraphale had been eating almost all of those days...to not have seen him eat for three whole weeks was...a lot! Not in the grand scheme of the entire world. But long enough to make Crowley suspicious.

Crowley often chose not to eat, but he was still starting to miss the experience of just watching Aziraphale indulge in what made him happy while sipping on wine and watching their world go past.

Now he was worried, that thought clearly displayed in the feon that creased his brow just over the top of his glasses, though his stare was seemingly only making Aziraphale shift uncomfortably.

"Oh... I hadn't noticed..."  
Aziraphale answered after a pause, but Crowley could see right through it. Aziraphale always had been an incredibly poor liar. He shifted carefully on the couch, a chamomile tea in a little teacup resting on his fingers. Crowley considered the angel, his eyes practically boring into the angels head as though he could figure out what he was thinking. Aziraphale remained stoic, looking straight ahead. Crowley did not believe him. Not in the slightest.

"Have you lost weight?" Crowley commented next, and to his intrigue such a comment seemed to make the Angel perk up a little. Crowley blacked out for the following response. He understood now.

\------------------------

"Hello, Crowley!" the angel called out enthusiastically as he entered his shop, the door locking behind him. It was still day and bright outside and he should have the shop open really, but he and Crowley had decided to take that particular day off. Hence the Closed sign in the window. Soft and pleasant. Aziraphale lay down a little bundle of flowers on his desk as he took off his coat and moved into the book shop, headed towards the private section where he had built himself a home and where he could count on Crowley being.

You could imagine his surprise when he found Crowley stood in his bedroom. A table was set up that had not been there before and Crowley behind it, his arms crossed. Aziraphale's mouth was instantly watering. The table was crammed with food. Cake, springy, soft sponges, firm, crisp macaroons, bubbly, sweet teacakes. Soft California rolls and nigiri, batten burg, nibbles, bacon and eggs. Aziraphale felt weak. 

"I know what's happening, Aziraphale." Crowley pointed out as Aziraphale observed the feast. 

"Crowley dear, I'm really-" 

"Aziraphale." Crowley's voice was soft as he crossed to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair for Aziraphale to take a seat. He didn't have much of a choice either. A firm hand on Aziraphale's shoulder forced him to take a seat. 

Aziraphale's mouth watered and he pursed his lips, sickness gathering in his stomach though surely angels were not susceptible to such things. 

"I want you to eat." Crowley insisted. "No one ought to keep you from what you love...if it didn't stop you with me then this shouldn't either." he uttered with a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. 

"Crowley, I cannot." the angel uttered with stark frustration as he placed his hands on the edge of the table to push his chair back, only to find Crowley had stuffed his foot against the leg of Aziraphale's chair, keeping him firmly in place. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, clutching at the table. 

"Crowley ple-"  
"Stay here." Crowley touched his cheek. After a second of contact, his other hand that had been clutching the back of Aziraphale's chair reached across the angel and plucked a nigiri from the delicate display before them both. 

Crowley leaned over the blonde, held the rice to Aziraphale's lips. 

He refused at first. Worse than Crowley had thought. Whoever had convinced Aziraphale he ate too much or looked too robust...Crowley would skin them alive. If he ever found out. 

Aziraphale did not budge. Remained composed and silent, food just resting on his lips, on the tip of his tongue... 

Crowley sighed softly, a hand touching Aziraphale's hair with gentle mourning. He moved his hand down then to gently pinch his nostrils shut. Mean. He knew that. Dirty tricks but he knew Aziraphale was too passive to fight it. Crowley watched carefully as Aziraphale remained composed for a few long seconds. Then, the time started to drag on and Aziraphale grew a little red in the cheeks and started to struggle, and then finally he gasped. 

Crowley popped the roll into Aziraphale's mouth and the angel groaned in pleasure and defeat as he caught his breath and his jaws closed, chewing with a delicate groan, his eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure. So passive. It really would be the angels downfall sooner or later. He wouldn't fight. Never could. 

"Isn't that good?" the demon crooned, and even though he could see the angels internal struggle and disappointment, he could also see his satisfaction, his joy. His desire and carnal temptation blossoming forth and blue eyes surveyed the table with a renewed hunger and need. He didn't have to say a word. 

Mixing flavours and cultures wasn't a problem as Crowley stood behind the angel and handed piece after piece of food to him, fingers to mouth, a gentle kiss meeting Crowley's digits as Aziraphale closed his lips around the food, washing each down with something new: water, tea, lemonade. 

There was silence other than affirming phrases from Crowley to encourage the stuffing of Aziraphale who was taking more and more, mopping up sauce with his finger tips and delighting in such human pleasures and finally feeding himself without needing Crowley's help. 

"So proud of you." came the demons gentle whisper as he tilted the Angel's head to press a delicate kiss to his lips. 

"I didn't do anything impressive." Aziraphale answered solemnly, his eyes wanting to drop but failing and watching Crowley instead as the demon swiped his thumb across Aziraphale's chin, cleaning up his slightly messy chin. 

"Don't matter. You did it." crowley uttered and kissed Aziraphale's lips with a gentle hum of love. A careful hand smoothed over Aziraphale's stomach, three layers of fabric interrupting him but it was clear what he was showing affection to. A belly he loved very much.

Crowley sunk to his knees at Aziraphale's side, the angel leaning down so they could kiss. Crowley tugged at his Angel's hair, holding him in close with a gentle hum of satisfaction, able to taste the sugar on his lips and the sweetness on his tongue. He leaned in, touching Aziraphale's thigh and pued away only to motion.

"Come. Stand." they stood. Crowley took Aziraphale round the other side of the table and when Aziraphale saw where they were going he became very flustered very quickly. 

"Oh, dear Crowley, no..." he protested as Crowley stood the angel in front of a full length mirror. He shushed the angel gently, standing behind him yet again. He'd seen Aziraphale check his outfit in the morning, straighten his bow tie, but Crowley wanted to take a far different approach. 

Crowley started with the waistcoat. His arms wrapped around Aziraphale from behind and he loosened it, button by button. He gently then slipped it off Aziraphale's shoulders and hung it over the back of the plump chair in Aziraphale's room. And he repeated. 

Aziraphale grew more and more awkward, and his eyes cast themselves away when Crowley pulled off his angel's vest and he was left half bare. 

"My beauty."  
Crowley kisses his neck, shuddering with pleasure and dragging his teeth gently over Aziraphale's neck. 

"Crowley-"  
.

"You are the most breath taking person. I love you so." Crowley carefully pulled the leather of Aziraphale's belt, feeding it back through the ring and then popping open more buttons. He knelt down to remove Aziraphale's trousers and then held his belly, gently jiggling his soft mass.

"I love your belly, angel. The perfect rest for my head. Gives you such a soft look."

He moved up, fingers teasing at pink nipples, making the angel shudder with glee. "I love your chest. So soft when I cuddle you. So perfect. No need to change."

He held Aziraphale's hips, his head tilting to kiss at the male's neck. "So soft. Gives me something to grab onto." he grinned with a breathy chuckle 

Aziraphale was dead on his feet. Blushing hard. Struggling to say anything. 

"Thighs that could crush a man's head. The perfect earmuffs for me." a clink was heard as Crowley undid his own belt and turned to kiss Aziraphale's lips as he peeled down Aziraphale's boxers as well as his own. 

"Don't change for assholes. Change because you want to." Crowley whispered and Aziraphale shuddered, his eyes falling closed as Crowley carefully eased his member inside of his angel, shuddering as he pressed himself against Aziraphale and held his hips. 

Crowley never took his eyes off of Aziraphale's body and neither did Aziraphale. He savoured every shuddered breath and whimper, Aziraphale wanting to burst at the seams from both Crowley's member and the amount of food in his gut, filling him out. 

Crowley snapped his hips forward and Aziraphale would cry out, clutching Crowley's forearms and trembling as his knees grew more and more weak.

With patience and gentle thrusts, Aziraphale was soon falling apart and Crowley got to watch in the mirror as Aziraphale's mouth fell open, his eyes glossed over and gentle whimpers led to wobbly moans as finally he came holding Crowley's hands and squirting ropes of cum to the floor the the mirror. Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel and buried his face into the male's neck, supporting almost all of his weight as Aziraphale panted and whined, shivering and eyes closed. 

Crowley muttered into the blonde's flesh. 

"Love you. All of you. Forever."


End file.
